Unprepared
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were not prepared for the events that were to occur when the power went off. After a while they go outside and end up heading to Gilbert's/Ludwig's house.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Unprepared **

**By waterrain**

Gilbert and Antonio were over at Francis's home when the power went off.

"Hey, Do you any bottled water?" Gilbert asked calmly to the Frenchman and he had a feeling the answer to his question will be 'No' because Francis is not like Ludwig.

"No. I only have bottled wine." Francis replied causally as he swirled a strand of his blond hair.

"Do you have any flashlights?" Antonio asked cheerfully and he was smiling brightly. "I have a red lighter inside my right pocket."

"No, but I do have scented candles. Oh, yes scented candles are romantic." Francis informed him and he tilted his head. "For warmth and cooking there is a fire place. A fire place is very romantic, I have a polar bear rug, and don't worry I clean it after I have sex."

Gilbert wrinkled his nose in distaste, Antonio blinked his eyes, and Francis was grinning happily.

"That's fucking tacky as hell, Francis." Gilbert commented firmly as he reached into the Spaniard's front right pocket and pulled out the red lighter. "I'm going to use your lighter and start up the fireplace, Antonio. I'll be avoiding Francis's sex rug and you should avoid that rug too. Who the hell has sex on an animal rug?"

"The way you say it my dear German friend makes it sound wrong." Francis said in a sulky tone and after a moment decided to say. "I could show you the wonders of the rug and you wouldn't ever say it is tacky."

"Doubtful." Gilbert commented as he walked towards the fireplace. "Even if I were to have sex with you on that polar bear rug. I would still say it's tacky as hell. I'm way too awesome for that rug."

"Where would you have sex, Gilbert?" Antonio asked cheerfully and he was by the German's side.

"Inside of a shower so that I wouldn't have to clean anything. If it's at the other person's house then I don't care as long as it's not on the damn floor. I have more standards than a certain someone here." Gilbert replied smugly and he cackled for an entire minute before going to work on making a fire. Francis pouted to himself and Antonio laughed.

"I just go with the flow." Antonio informed them.

"Oh, Antonio." Francis said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's hips. "Let's have fun together."

Gilbert pinched Francis's right arm and grabbed Antonio from him.

"Hey, I don't want to be a third wheel. There is a time and there is a place." Gilbert stated firmly, his arms wrapped around Antonio's stomach, and he was not going to let go. Francis sneaked his arms around the German's hips and laughed softly into Gilbert's right ear.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you out, Gilbert. After all we are the very best of friends and it wouldn't be right to leave anyone out." Francis whispered to him and then added playfully. "When you say there is a time and there is place. You sound like your younger brother."

"I'm not in the mood. You have no beer only wine. I'm pissed that there is no awesome beer." Prussia snapped at Francis and he puffed out his cheeks. "So yeah I'm grumpy, bitter, annoyed, and all around-"

Francis decided to unwrap his arms from Gilbert's hips and pushed Antonio so that the German will fall to the floor with the Spaniard on top of him.

"Hey, Gilbert. How is your head?" Antonio asked cheerfully as he straddled the German's hips. "Are you okay?"

"I just want a can of beer. I regret finishing the last beer and I don't have one to drink right now." Gilbert whined loudly and he glared at Francis. "You didn't have to make the awesome me fall by pushing Antonio on me. I thought you were against shoving."

"It was the only way. Besides I'm only against other people shoving me." Francis commented calmly as he petted Gilbert's hair for a moment before moving a finger to the German's lips. "You, Antonio, and I can have plenty of fun. It matters little that the power is out. Time fly's when you are having fun."

"We can play pirates and captive. Francis and I would be the pirates while you would be our captive. I really love that game." Antonio said smoothly, a smile on his hands, and he held Gilbert's wrists firmly. "You are the captive."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, sighed to himself, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do you two always gang up on the awesome me?" Gilbert wondered out loud and he gritted his teeth. "Why the hell am I always the captive? Why can't Francis or you be captive for once?"

"Because you fit the role of a captive so wonderfully." Antonio informed him cheerfully and he tilted his head. "In a minute I will go into my role of Captain Antonio of the smiling pirates."

"I will into my role of Captain Francis of the beautiful pirates." Francis said calmly as he looked down at Gilbert.

"Pirates are not suppose to be smiling or beautiful. How many times do I have to tell you guys." Gilbert stated flatly and he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm friends with you two."

Suddenly the door slammed opened and all eyes looked at the figure.

"Hello."

Francis screamed shrilly, Antonio gasped in horror, and Gilbert blinked his eyes in confusion for what is that guy doing here.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Unprepared **

**By waterrain**

Francis screamed shrilly, Antonio gasped in horror, and Gilbert blinked his eyes in confusion for what is that guy doing here.

"What the awesomeness are you doing here? Seriously, What the hell?" Gilbert asked loudly, his cheeks puffed out, and arms crossed.

"Well I was taking care of some business and finishing said business up when it suddenly started to pour down rain drops. Francis's home was closer so I came here. Found the door unlocked, da. So here I am standing before you guys." Ivan replied cheerfully and he smiled innocently while taking off his coat. "I'll be staying here unless it's not okay with Francis. If it's not okay it is not like I would smash his brains out with this lead pipe."

Francis was hiding behind Antonio trembling at the sight of Ivan's bloodstained pipe. Gilbert decided to take a few steps back. The lights were flickering as if they were in a horror film. They were able to see that Ivan's coat had quite a few suspicious area's that looks like blood, the pipe that has plenty of red area's on it, and to be honest the trio of friends were frightened.

"Hmm? Why do you guys look so pale?" Ivan asked curiously as he stepped forward with his lips curled up into a smile. "Is there something wrong?"

"No there is nothing wrong at all. Why would anything be wrong?" France managed to say calmly and he was still hiding behind Antonio. "You are welcome here, Ivan."

Gilbert pulled out his cell phone and called up his younger brother.

"Ludwig, Your insane friend is here at Francis's house. I'm not insane and I won't stop calling Ivan insane because he is insane, Got it? How the heck can someone as awesome as me be considered insane? I won't stop calling that big nosed bear insane just because he's your best friend. You have bad taste in friends, bruder." Gilbert whispered fiercely and he was behind Francis. "Feliciano is nice, cheerful, Italian, and cute. Kiku is polite, nice, Japanese and cute. Ivan is insane, creepy, Russian, and uncute. You had good taste with the whole being friends with Feliciano and Kiku, but not with that insane Russian. What do you even see in Ivan? Never mind I don't want to even know."

Ivan was hanging his coat while humming and he still held his pipe. Antonio decided to go on autopilot, smiling brightly, and humming cheerfully. Francis and Gilbert have no plans of going out of hiding from Ivan.

"How was your day today?" Antonio asked cheerfully and he was smiling brightly. "Was it nice?"

Ivan giggled while holding his pipe up towards the ceiling, smiling in a twisted way, and tilted his head.

"I dealt out some punishment, da." Ivan replied happily and he giggled gleefully. "It was fun bashing their heads in with my pipe of justice. They are still alive, but they have brain damage and memory loss too."

"I feel as if I'm in a fucking horror movie, Luddy." Gilbert whispered into his cell phone and he heard his younger brother Ludwig sigh heavily. "Seriously, Get your damn ass here and take away your fucking crazy Russian friend before we screw up by pissing him off. You will be here in an hour? By that time he could kill and bury us. I'm not being paranoid just because he's a Russian. I think other Russians would be frightened by him."

Meanwhile Ludwig sighed heavy to himself, he wondered why his older brother hated Ivan so much, and the blue eyed German grabbed his keys. Ludwig decided to grab a few bottles of Vodka and walked out to his vehicle.

"My bruder is silly." Ludwig commented to himself and sighed. "I told him that he should have stayed home with me instead of going to Francis's house. Gilbert never does listen to me."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Bruder is German for Brother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Unprepared **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"How's your boyfriend?" Gilbert asked causally and there was no way anything would go gone with an awesome question like that.<p>

"I found out last week he was cheating on me." Ivan replied in a chilling voice, his violet eyes darkened, and he smiled innocently. "He cheated on me with the milk man, da. My punishment is not one hundred percent complete for either one of them even though it has been a week."

'Damn. I forgot he told Ludwig that last week when the power was out.' Gilbert briefly thought and he rolled his red eyes. 'I was there along with Feliciano when Ivan told Ludwig about it. Hurry up and get here little brother.'

Francis gave Gilbert a look while Antonio was still on autopilot smiling brightly and nodding.

"You should be happy that you are single and move on. You should be happy that your loved one is happy." Antonio said carelessly and he was still smiling. Francis's eyes widened, he placed a hand over Antonio's mouth, and looked at the Russian. Gilbert mentally groaned and he noticed Ivan's lips were curled up.

"I was cheated on. I gave myself to him and he was my first, da. We were together for three years and I thought he was being faithfully, but turns out he was cheating on me for two years." Ivan said coldly, his fists were clenched, and violet eyes narrowed. "He broke my heart. He cheated for two years. He lied to my face and said every day I Love You, Ivan."

"I can see why you are so upset." Francis commented calmly and he was still covering Antonio's mouth lightly with his hand.

"Man, Who the hell is stupid enough to cheat on an insane Russian like you?" Gilbert asked loudly and he added calmly. "You should ask Francis why people cheat because he cheats a lot and doesn't feel guilty or ashamed of it."

Ivan looked at Francis with unfriendly violet eyes, Gilbert realized maybe it wasn't a good idea to mention on how Francis is such a cheater, and Antonio was still smiling brightly.

"I will punish you on behalf of all the hearts you broke with your cheating ways, da." Ivan said innocently as he held up his pipe and walked closer to Francis while smiling darkly. "You will be punished."

Suddenly the door slammed opened and in walked a soaked blue eyed German.

"Gilbert, Did you touch my car?" Ludwig managed to ask calmly and after a moment sneezed.

"Yeah, I drove it to the store yesterday." Gilbert said causally and he received a glare from his younger brother. "It kind of broke down and I fixed it. I'm awesome at fixing things!"

Ivan walked towards Ludwig and hugged him. Francis sighed in relief, Antonio was no longer in autopilot, and Gilbert's stared for a moment at the Russian hugging Ludwig.

"I managed to have my car make it to Francis's driveway, but it will not be going anywhere for it is broken. Why didn't you tell me? I would have drove your car if I had known about what happened to my car." Ludwig stated flatly and he patted Ivan on the back. "I'm planning to go back and brave through the storm. I would have called, but my cellphone turned itself off and won't come back on."

"Take that big nosed Russian with you." Gilbert suddenly said to his younger brother. "Seriously, He is crazy and he has a pipe with him too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Unprepared **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ludwig grabbed Ivan by the arm and looked into his violet eyes.<p>

"Ignore him. He is an idiot." Ludwig commented calmly.

"Okay since he is your brother." Ivan said cheerfully and his arm was released. The Russian walked over to Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert.

"By the way one day I might become your brother-in-law, Gilbert." Ivan said in a low whisper so that Ludwig couldn't hear him. Gilbert stared at him and he fell backwards in shock, but luckily Antonio and Francis caught him.

"No way." Gilbert said weakly and he was helped to his feet. Ludwig rolled his eyes for his brother can be a bit clumsy.

"Let's go." Ludwig commented to Ivan, the Russian flashed a smirk at Gilbert, and followed after the blue eyed German. A few minutes later Gilbert snapped out of shock, he clenched his fists, and clenched his teeth.

"No way will that damn bear become my brother-in-law! I would rather die!" Gilbert yelled loudly and crossed his arms. "Over my dead body."

"Knowing..Ivan...he would make sure of your death." Francis commented while shivering and shaking his head. "If he wants your brother...you ought to let him have his way with Ludwig."

"Hell no that creepy Russian isn't getting my baby bruder. I won't allow it." Gilbert snapped angrily, he slammed open the front door, and felt like he could brave any storm. Francis sighed heavily and Antonio smiled brightly. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Sure." Antonio said cheerfully and he glanced at Francis. "Are you coming with Gilbert and me?"

"As if I have a choice..I'll be bored being all by myself...So I shall go and hopefully not die." Francis informed them.

"I'm coming to save you Luddy from the evil Russian!" Gilbert called out and rushed out the door with Antonio following after him. Francis made sure to close his door along with locking it.

Ivan was humming to himself, a smile upon his lips, and he does enjoy messing with Gilbert it is always so much fun.

'Although..Lately, I have grown more attracted to Ludwig.' Ivan thought and tilted his head to the side. 'Since that night last week...'

"I wonder what it would be like to have a sister." Ludwig commented to himself.

"What would you do if you gained two sister-in-laws sometime in the future?" Ivan asked curiously and the German blinked his eyes in confusion, but didn't ask any questions for all of a sudden he hears his older brother.

"Ludwig! I have come to save you!" Gilbert called out and he was breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


End file.
